


I made plans to be with you

by flipmeforward (vinterdrog)



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is tired when he comes home so Sebastian cheers him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	I made plans to be with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colfhummel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/gifts).



“Hey,” Kurt calls when he closes the door. Sebastian hears the thump of his bag and his shoes, the shuffling when he comes into the living room. 

“Hey,” he says back, looking at Kurt for a second and then turning back to the TV. “How was it?”

“I never want to do a group project ever again,” Kurt sighs, leaning heavily against the back of the couch. “Never, ever in my life.”

“Come here,” Sebastian says. He pulls at Kurt’s arm, making him walk around the couch and get onto Sebastian’s lap. “I’ll make you feel better,” he says, stroking Kurt’s thighs and leaning in to kiss him. Kurt rolls his eyes at him but smiles and kisses him back. 

“Mhm, how?” he says, spreading his legs to get his crotch closer to Sebastian’s. Sebastian arches his hips up for a second, before grabbing Kurt around the waist and flipping them around, putting Kurt on the couch and then sliding down to the floor, kneeling between Kurt’s legs. 

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” he says, unbuttoning Kurt’s pants and tugging them down. 

“Yeah?” Kurt says breathlessly, keeping his ass lifted so Sebastian can pull off his underwear, too. 

“Yeah,” Sebastian confirms. He puts Kurt’s pants on the couch, then runs his hands up the inside of Kurt’s thighs. Kurt isn’t fully hard yet, but he’s well on his way, his cock swelling rapidly as Sebastian runs his thumbs against his balls, down between his ass cheeks. Then, without further warning, he takes Kurt’s cock in his mouth, easily swallowing all of it at this point, and smiles around it as Kurt gasps and slouches further down on the couch. 

They’ve had sex in the living room before, lots of times, and the couch is carefully positioned where they won’t be seen from any of the windows, but this still feels a lot more thrilling than sex in the bedroom. It sends sparks of arousal down Kurt’s spine, making his cock twitch, and Sebastian backs off a little, using his hand to stroke it while he sucks on just the tip. 

“All day, huh?” Kurt asks, sounding a little breathless. He puts a hand on Sebastian’s head, threading his fingers through his hair and digging his nails in at the spots he _knows_ make Sebastian writhe like a cat. He reaches for the remote with his other hand and turns the TV off in the middle of an obnoxious skin care ad that’s seriously ruining the mood. “You’re really making the best of-- _ah_ \--of your day off, hm?”

“Are you telling me you don’t appreciate me spending a day thinking about how much I like sucking you off?” Sebastian says, arching an eyebrow and jerking Kurt’s cock slowly while he talks. 

“ _No,_ ” Kurt gasps, clenching the fingers dug into Sebastian’s skull when Sebastian takes him into his mouth again. Sebastian only hums, focusing instead on swallowing down as much of Kurt’s cock as he can. 

It’s quite a lot. 

Kurt slumps even further down on the couch, his ass nearly hanging off the edge, his legs spread wide around Sebastian. He touches Sebastian’s cheek, rubs his thumb against Sebastian’s lips, stretched around his cock, watches as Sebastian preens when he tugs on his hair. 

Sebastian bobs his head up and down a couple of times before pulling off completely. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and smirks when Kurt whines, trying to get Sebastian’s mouth back onto his cock. Sebastian resists, sliding his hands under Kurt’s ass instead and dragging his thumb up Kurt’s crack. He presses a soft kiss to Kurt’s ass cheek, then backs away and looks up at his face. 

“Okay?” he asks, because Kurt is wary about this sometimes, like this. This time, though, he just nods, his breathing heavy and his face flushed, his cock hard and too desperate to indulge his usual worries. Sebastian smiles and ducks back down, pressing another kiss directly on Kurt’s asshole time. He hears Kurt’s breath hitch and sticks out his tongue, licking gently down his crack, hears the hitch turn into a moan, feels Kurt’s fingers digging into his scalp again. He licks harder, more enthusiastically, and moves one hand up to Kurt’s cock again. The remains of his saliva has dried in the chilly air but Kurt doesn’t seem to care, he fucks up into Sebastian’s fist immediately, his moaning getting louder. 

Taking that as a sign that Kurt is getting close, Sebastian gets a couple of more licks in, before moving back to Kurt’s cock, swallowing nearly all of it again. Kurt doesn’t even think, just arches his hips, fucking into Sebastian’s mouth and almost choking him. 

“Sorry,” he pants, shifting his hand to cradle the back of Sebastian’s head instead, trying for an apologetic gesture, but Sebastian just shakes his head and keeps sucking him. Kurt relaxes, for a few seconds at least, before he tenses up again, heat pooling in his lower back, making his toes curl. “Seb, I’m--” he chokes out, giving Sebastian the slightest of warnings, knowing he probably doesn’t need it. And, sure enough, Sebastian doesn’t let up one bit, just keeps sucking on Kurt’s cock, adding to the stimulation by dragging two fingers down Kurt’s crack, too, pressing his fingertips against his hole. 

He swallows as much as he can when Kurt comes, but it’s too much, it’s always too much, so some of it dribbles down his chin, down Kurt’s shaft and balls. Sebastian moves his knee so it drips down on his sweatpants instead of the carpet. He backs away slowly when Kurt is done coming, licking his fingers clean and then swiping up what dripped down on Kurt and licking that off too. 

“Mm, come here,” Kurt mumbles, tugging at the collar of Sebastian’s t-shirt, motioning for him to rise up. Sebastian obeys easily, standing up and straddling Kurt’s lap. His own cock is hard, tenting his sweatpants, and he shamelessly pulls them down to jerk himself off as he leans in to kiss Kurt. 

“Ah, no,” Kurt says, ducking away and pulling Sebastian’s pants up again. “I’m not getting any stains on this shirt.” He sticks his hand down the pants to compensate, grabbing Sebastian’s cock, then tilts his face up again to let Sebastian kiss him. 

The angle of Kurt’s arm is awkward, so his grip isn’t the best, but it doesn’t really matter for Sebastian right now. He thrusts into Kurt’s fist, licks into his mouth, shares the taste of Kurt’s come. He’s been high-strung thinking about this all day, so it doesn’t take more than this to get him close. He breaks away from Kurt’s mouth, leans his forehead against Kurt’s and looks down at Kurt’s arm. To help him a bit, he pulls on the waistband of his pants, holding it out so that they’ll still catch his come, but it lets Kurt move his arm more easily. 

It’s ridiculously hot, watching Kurt’s rapid jerks, _feeling_ Kurt’s rapid jerks, and when Kurt shifts on the couch, causing his grip to shift a little too, that’s all it takes. Sebastian comes, panting hard against Kurt’s mouth, coating Kurt’s hand and the inside of his own sweats. Kurt keeps touching him until he’s finished, then he wipes his hand on Sebastian’s thigh before sliding both his arms around him and hugging him. 

“You’re right,” he says when Sebastian’s breathing has evened out a bit.

“Hmm?” Sebastian says sleepily, leaning his head against the couch behind Kurt. 

“I’m feeling better now,” Kurt says, pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian’s neck. “I’m gonna have a cramp in my wrist tomorrow, though.”

“Mmm,” Sebastian agrees, relaxing even more and becoming heavier on Kurt’s lap. “I’ll kiss it better. I’m gonna make you hot chocolate too. I’m just--” he cuts himself off with a big yawn, and Kurt laughs at him. 

“I’m sure you will,” he says, shifting under Sebastian’s weight, making himself comfortable. He’s sticky, and Sebastian is even stickier, but it doesn’t seem like they’re moving anytime soon. 

Kurt is pretty okay with that. 


End file.
